herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Quick Character Creation Guide
Welcome to the HGd10 Quick Character Creation Guide. Here you will find the steps to creating new Player Characters (PCs) quickly and easily. Step 1 - Decide what you want to play. With a classless system, this has more to do with picking what kind of creature you want to be and thinking about what you want them to be able to do now and down the road. Step 2 - Roll Base Characteristics Step 3 - Figure Calculated Stats Step 4 - Decide Basic Skills * This is where you decide where the focus of your character's learning will be. Will you choose physical combat or magic or a combination? Will your magic be more spiritual or mental or a mixture of both? Step 5 - Choose Traits and Foibles * Some may choose these at the end of selecting skills as a matter of preference. Step 6 - Choose a Starting Skill Set * All of these are optional based on your build. These are just suggestions to get you started so that you can start a regular adventure without too much complication. More experienced players may leave one or more of these skill types off of their character completely. # Choose at least 1 Melee Combat Skill and give your character 1 XP in Melee Combat for each. # Choose at least 1 Ranged Combat Skill and give your character 1 XP in Ranged Combat for each. # Choose at least 1 Physical Defense Skill* and give your character 1 XP in Physical Defense for each. # Choose any Non-Combat Skills including Crafting Skills you want your character to have if any. Give your character 1 XP in each appropriate Base Skill for every Non-Combat Skill selected. # Upgrade your Basic Skills as needed. *Some may want to choose Dodge instead of or in addition to any Physical Defense Skills. This is a Movement Skill and so 1 XP should be added to Movement Skills if Dodge or similar skills are chosen. * If your character has any magical ability then continue with these next substeps. These are not optional if your character wants to be a spellcaster of any kind except for upgrading Aspects. # Choose at least 1 Spell Source # Choose 1 Spectra and give your character 1 XP in either Magecraft or Spiritualism. # Choose at least 1 Purpose and give your character 1 XP in either Magecraft or Spiritualism. # All Aspects begin at a base modification. Upgrade any with BP that you wish and give your character 1 XP in either Magecraft or Spiritualism for each Upgrade. # Choose/craft at least 1 Spell based on your current Magecraft or Spiritualism abilities and give your character 1 XP in either Magecraft or Spiritualism for each spell chosen or crafted this way. # Upgrade your Magecraft or Spiritualism as needed based on Skill XP. Step 7 - Choose Starting Equipment * There are a few suggested of ways to determine starting equipment. # Choose reasonable equipment based on your story. # Characters start with as much Arguril as Base Points with which to buy equipment. # Characters may roll their Base Crafting or Social Skill roll, multiply by 5 and start with that many Arguril with which to buy equipment. # Unspent coin is kept. Step 8 - Spend Base Points * Spending Base Points now is less expensive for gaining new skills or upgrading anything. While you may want to keep a few BP for gaining new skills on the fly as the need arises, spending most of them now will be more efficient.